O lo dices o no hay sexo
by Kanami Szekely
Summary: One shot Shizaya Después de un mes sin verse Izaya decidé ir a buscar a Shizuo y aplicar un poco de presión a su "relación" amenazandolo con dejarlo sin sexo. Lo se, mis resumenes y mis títulos no son muy buenos XD


Los Personajes NO me pertenecen

Hacía un hermoso día en Ikebukuro, no había nubes, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y señales de alto volaban…Esperen ¿señales de alto volando? Okey, quizá no todo era hermoso ese día.

Orihara Izaya corría mientras reía como un maniático al tiempo que Heiwajima Shizuo lo perseguía lanzando todo lo que se encontrará en su camino. Recorrieron casi todo Ikebukuro destrozando la tranquila ciudad solo por un capricho entre ambos, solo se detuvieron cuando estaban cerca del límite de la ciudad, Izaya se giro y miro a su perseguidor quien se acercaba cada vez más, pero el moreno acorto las distancias saltando a los brazos de su rubio y devorando su boca con un apasionado beso que el mesero le correspondió mientras lo abrazaba de las caderas y lo ponía contra la pared de un callejón. Se separaron y Shizuo mordió los labios del informante que no oculto su dolor.

Izaya: -Eres un bruto Shizu-chan, no puedes hacer tanto daño a tu a-man-te~- Sonrío mientras lo decía y se gano un mordisco en el cuello como castigo.

Shizuo: -Cállate, es tu culpa ¿Qué no te dije que no vinieras aquí? Habíamos acordado mantener esto solo en tu casa y no aquí, así que no digas tan abiertamente que somos amantes, aunque me molesta un poco que no sepan que eres mío- Esto último lo dijo en voz baja pero el moreno lo escucho y a pesar de eso fingió no hacerlo, su cara se había ruborizado un poco así que escondió el rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Izaya: -Pero~ Shizu-chan es mío y últimamente demasiadas personas se acercan y te tocan, como tu novio no pienso permitir eso, además hace un maldito mes que no vas a mi casa, por lo tanto es un maldito mes sin tener un poco de jodido sexo, estúpido Shizu-chan, hieres el corazón de tu novio al no ir con él ¿acaso Shizu-chan me engaña?- Finge llorar a lo que el rubio lo jala del cabello y le da un beso corto.

Shizuo: -Eh estado trabajando, no es que no fui porque no lo quisiera, idiota Izaya- Le jalo las mejillas y luego lo miro a los ojos y suspiro –No, no estaba teniendo ninguna aventura, así que solo cállate- Le dio otro beso mientras Izaya lo abrazaba con las piernas y se agarraba mejor de su cuello.

Izaya: -Más vale que sea así, porque si llegó a descubrir que me estas mintiendo y mataré a la persona con quien me hayas engañado y a ti, pues simplemente voy a encerrarte en mi casa y te voy a penetrar todos los días- Le dice muy serio y con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y con el moreno en brazos comenzó a caminar, le dijo menor que tendrían sexo en la casa del otro, en ese lugar era muy arriesgado. Así que con el otro en brazos camino hasta la casa de su informante favorito, durante todo el trayecto Izaya no paro de besarle el cuello y de arañarle la espalda al tiempo que trataba de excitarlo dando falsos gemidos en su oreja y frotándose un poco, solo cuando estaban cerca de su casa fue que se detuvo y simplemente besaba la mejilla de Shizuo.

Cuando llegaron Izaya dijo que estaba muy cómodo en brazos del rubio como para bajarse y abrir la puerta así que simplemente le dio la llave a Shizu-chan y le dijo que se la quedará que él tenía otra. Así que simplemente abrió la puerta y la cerró tras si para luego dejar la llave sobre una mesita y dejo al moreno sobre la cama.

Izaya: -Nee, Shizu-chan, no tendremos sexo a menos que admitas frente a todo Ikebukuro sepa que eres mío- Jaló de Shizuo hacía él y le beso los labios mientras se comenzaba a frotar contra su rubio buscando excitarlo y para su suerte lo estaba consiguiendo.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera retenerlo escapo de sus brazos y le sonrío, repitió su deseo mientras el bartender lo miraba molesto desde la cama.

Shizuo: -¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? No veo la necesidad de andar gritando al mundo, bueno en realidad si, demasiadas personas se acercan a ti por información y eso es molesto- Se sentó en la cama y al hacerlo Izaya se acerco y se le sentó encima y le abrazó por el cuello.

Izaya: -Yo siento lo mismo, además no puedo dejar marcas en tu cuerpo, aunque succione o muerda, a menos que te apuñale no pasa nada, en cambio tu solo me muerdes y ya me marcas como tuyo- Le muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y luego le besa el cuello –Shizu-chan es mi propiedad- Tomo su navaja y le corto un poco la espalda y luego la mejilla –No quiero compartirte con nadie- Hizo una pausa y río un poco –Es divertido pensar que nos enamoramos, siempre nos peleábamos y nos odiábamos Shizu-chan, creo que ninguno de los dos sabe cuando se convirtió en amor, oh no espera yo lo sé, fue cuando viste mi trasero- Se río y empezó a mover sus caderas como si estuvieran teniendo sexo.

Shizuo: -No fue así, fue cuando estabas en el callejón a punto de morir y yo te recogí, fue estúpido pero lo hice, empecé a pensar que eras lindo mientras estabas en mi casa y te recuperabas y antes de que te fueras luego de un mes apareciste vestido de chica y te levantaste la falda para que viera un bóxer que decía "Shizu-chan" en todo tu trasero, obviamente que me iba a tirar sobre ti, iba a matarte pero empezaste a fregarte y termine por violarte, supongo que ahí empezó todo.

Izaya: -Supongo que sí, pero basta de charla, o decimos lo que somos o no tienes sexo durante un mes más- Fregó su trasero contra la entrepierna dura de Shizuo y este terminó por ceder.

Shizuo: -Vale, después de que follemos y descansemos iré a decirle a todos en Ikebukuro que el idiota bastardo de Izaya Orihara es mío- Lo tiro a la cama y se le puso encima.

El moreno sonrío victorioso y coloco una de sus manos detrás de la nuca del rubio y jalo hacía abajo para besarlo ferozmente, beso que el otro no tardo en corresponder invadiendo la boca ajena con su lengua y explorando nuevamente la conocida cavidad bucal de su moreno hasta que logró encontrar a su cálida acompañante, que en menos de dos segundos ya se estaba enlazando con la de Shizu-chan.

Mientras se besaban el impaciente chico de ojos dorados no pudo evitar meter sus manos bajo la playera de su chico y empezar a pellizcar los pezones suavemente para luego jalarlos un poco y provocar que el chico de abajo ahogara varios gemidos en el beso. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire un leve hilo de saliva quedó unido entre las bocas de ambos, estaban jadeando y el rubio estaba jugando demasiado con sus pezones y eso ponía algo nervioso al moreno quien decidió empujar a su amante y ponérsele encima en una pose 69. Ni lento ni perezoso Izaya saco el duro miembro de Shizuo y se lo metió en la boca comenzando a succionar la glande mientras masturbaba lo que no estaba dentro de su boca o acariciaba sus testículos. Por su parte Shizuo decidió ir preparando ya a su novio para la tremenda follada que le iba a dar, así que le bajo los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y logro sacarla (más bien romperla) para de esa forma hacer que el otro bajará sus caderas y poder comenzar a mordisquear primero las nalgas del menor y luego comenzó a dar lamidas por donde había mordido. Con su lengua recorrió las nalgas del menor, sus muslos, parte de su miembro, sus testículos y finalmente su entrada, se entretuvo bastante con esta ya que le daba varias lamidas y trataba de introducir su lengua dentro pero estaba estrecho y además estaba algo tenso y por ende apretaba su entrada inconscientemente.

Shizuo: -Oye, relájate, no puedo hacer nada si estas tan tenso y ansioso- Le dijo antes de volver a darla varias lamidas y mordisquitos por el trasero y sus muslos, dejando marcas por varios lugares, cosa que hacía que Izaya succionará más fuerte su miembro,

Izaya: -Hague mucguo tiempo gue no haguemos esgto (Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos esto)- Le respondió aún con el miembro del otro en su boca, como regaño por hacerlo se gano una nalgada que dejo rojo su culito.

El moreno se saco de su boca el miembro del mayor y comenzó a lamer sus testículos lentamente, succionando estos una que otra vez para luego volver al miembro del rubio pero esta vez metiendo todo su miembro en la boca empezando al poco tiempo con un vaivén. Esto volvía loco al chico de orbes doradas que no resistió más y tiro a Izaya contra la cama y lo puso en cuatro. Saco de uno de sus bolsillos un poco de vaselina y volcó una buena parte en la entrada del moreno que no paraba de quejarse porque quería beber la "leche" de Shizu-chan ya que este no lo había "alimentado" con ella desde hace un mes. Shizuo le prometió que le daría una vez lo haya llenado por completo el culito, el oji-negro dudo pero termino por aceptar, era mejor que nada así que simplemente se apoyo sobre su pecho y elevo más las caderas meneando estas de forma sensual haciendo impacientar más a su seme, quien como venganza por las provocaciones de su uke metió su miembro sin avisar y de una sola vez, esto arranco un gemido de placer y dolor que no logró contener. El informante lo miro mal pero su enojo ceso cuando el otro comenzó moverse, se empezaba a sentir tan delicioso que en su mente ya no había lugar para el enojo, solo para el placer y Shizu-chan. Comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que marcaba el rubio otorgando así más placer a ambos, el de orbes doradas se acerco a Izaya con la intención de besarlo pero era muy problemático en una pose, así que salió del interior del menor y espero que este se pusiera boca arriba, cosa que hizo apenas el otro salió, estiro los brazos para abrazas a su rubio mientras este lo penetraba nuevamente de una sola vez y le arrancaba suaves gemidos.

Izaya: -Ahhn, ahn ahhh~ S-shizu-chan se siente genial, e-está tan grande, ahhn~ M-más Shizu-chan, m-más~- Le dijo entre gemidos que resonaban por todo el cuarto del informante mientras el guardaespaldas le daba lo que pedía.

Le tomo de las caderas y empezó a embestir más fuerte aún para complacer a su novio, al mismo tiempo se inclino para besarlo y colar su lengua dentro de la boca del otro y así comenzar una desenfrenada lucha de lenguas.

El rubio bajo una de sus manos el miembro ajeno y comenzó a masturbarlo, fue entonces cuando sintió como el interior de Izaya se estrechaba más y más indicándole que se estaba por correr, de todas formas Shizuo sentía que no le faltaría mucho ya que las lamidas anterior habían surtido efecto, eso estaba más que claro, por lo que con solo unas embestidas más Izaya se corrió con abundancia en la mano del rubio quien llevo esa mano a sus labios y comenzó a lamerla al tiempo que lo embestía más fuerte y se corría dentro de su chico.

Se acostó sobre el informante, ambos estaban jadeando, con el cuerpo perlado en sudor e increíblemente satisfechos, o eso pensaba Shizuo hasta que Izaya se lo quito de encima, lo hizo sentar y se acomodó en el suelo entre sus piernas.

Izaya: -Tengo hambre Shizu-chan, ahh~- Abrió la boca y engullo nuevamente el miembro de Shizuo quien llevo sus manos a la cabeza del azabache para acariciar sus cabellos mientras este devoraba su entrepierna con notoria hambre y ansiedad.

Shizuo: -Toma tu leche gatito, te la has ganado- Le acaricio la mejilla y luego volvió a sus cabellos para sujetarlos un poco y hacer que se metiera toda su entrepierna en la boca. El moreno recibió encantado este gesto y se abrazó de las caderas de Shizuo para que este no pudiera quitarle su "botella de leche" de la boca.

Ni pensar que trataba a Izaya como un gato porque este había aparecido disfrazado una vez como una gatita hambrienta a la cual Shizuo estuvo más que complacido en alimentar y satisfacer, desde entonces el moreno se refiere a sí mismo como un gato cuando quiere beber la "leche" de Shizu-chan, que eso prácticamente cada vez que tiene sexo.

Volviendo con el informante este estaba más que feliz de estar mamando nuevamente el miembro de Shizu, con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar los testículos del otro y poco después empezó un vaivén en el cual implemento su mano masturbando cada centímetro de piel que salía de su boca. Con semejante mamada el rubio no iba a poder aguantar mucho más y así fue, tomo nuevamente de los cabellos Izaya e hizo que su miembro chocara contra la garganta de este para así correrse, pudo sentir como su gatito había empezado a tragar apenas había comenzado a correrse. Una vez termino limpio el miembro de Shizu-chan y lo arrastró a la ducha con él.

Izaya: -Shizu-chan, te odio, te amo y más te vale que cuando vayamos a Ikebukuro digas la verdad- Se acomodo contra su pecho mientras este la acariciaba el cabello.

Shizuo: Izaya, te odio, te amo… ¿es necesario decir esto? Digo, si vamos a decir la verdad no hay necesidad de recordarnos mutuamente que nos odiamos, si ahora vamos a amarnos- Tenía un punto por lo que Izaya solo asintió.

Se tomaron su tiempo para ducharse y para vestirse, acomodaron el cuarto de Izaya y este le dio una llave extra a Shizu para que entrara cuando quisiera, a cambio el rubio le dio una copia de la llave de su casa y luego de eso se tomaron de las manos y partieron rumbo a Ikebukuro sin importar las opiniones de los demás.

A decir verdad, los sorprendidos fueron ellos ya que se encontraron con que toda la ciudad había apostado, por un lado estaban los que afirmaban que su odio solo era una fachada y que en realidad eran pareja y por el otro los que decían que realmente se odiaban y nunca se amarían. Obviamente ante la declaración de la nueva pareja las apuestas terminaron y los ganadores recibieron si dinero, Shinra tuvo que pagarle a Celty , a Anri y a Simon, Kida y Mikado también tuvieron que pagarle a las mismas personas, incluso la secretaría de Izaya había apostado, claramente a favor de la pareja así que les dio las gracias por haberla forrado en dinero. De esa forma se formalizo la pareja que fue llamada "Shizaya" por todo Ikebukuro y tanto Shizuo como Izaya golpearon a cada persona que tocaba a su chico, claro, a todas las personas que ellos no conocían.


End file.
